Dead World (Book Series) Wiki
"When there's no room left in hell... the dead will walk the Earth." ''—The well known Zombie film quote. Dead World (Book Series) '''Dead World' is a book series written by Ryan Lee and divided into 3 parts each. It focuses upon one group of survivors struggling to survive the Zombie Apocalypse that has taken over the whole planet. The series has been set to follow Ryan and Ashleigh's lives through an unknown number of books. As it is in all zombie media, just how exactly the outbreak started is unknown. Issues Ryan has divided the book series into several volumes: Volume 1: Dead World Uprising *School of the Dead *Town of the Dead *Dark Days Ahead Volume 2: Dead World Apocalypse *Survivors of the Dead *Dead Hope *Rising Apocalypse Volume 3: Dead World Breakout *Safety Behind Bars *Dangers of the Outside *Dead Refuge Volume 4: Dead World Community Sanctuary *After *No Sanctuary *Four Walls and a Roof Volume 5: Dead World Downhill *Slabtown *Troubled Times *Familiar Surroundings Volume 6: Dead World Dead Journies *Consumed *Crossed *To Fight For Volume 7: Dead World Retribution *Downhill Trip *Sanctuary *Undead Zone Synopsis School of the Dead A mysterious virus outbreak in Surrey Christian Secondary School results in the deaths of many students and teachers. Ryan Lee takes up the mantle of leadership to guide the remaining student and teacher survivors out of the overrun school. Ryan witnesses the selfless sacrifice of his best friend, Caleb Meyerhoff. His death prompts Ashleigh to confront Ryan about her feelings. She tells him that if they don't survive she "just wanted him to know how she feels about him" and kisses him. Ryan then takes up his place and acts like the leader they believed him to be. Along the way, many fall victims to the dead, including Sydney Paul, Rebeka Jantz and Kevin Veenstra. Ryan and Ashleigh appear to be the sole survivors. In the end, Ashleigh gives Ryan her cell number; when his parents arrive to pick him up, his mother asks what happened, to which Ryan states "you... wouldn't believe me if I told you." Town of the Dead Local authorities investigate the events that transpired in Surrey Christian Secondary, which results in the Virus spreading across the planet. In a matter of hours, society has crumbled. Ryan Lee awakens in the midst of the post-apocalypse and soon joins a group of survivors consisting of Ashleigh Yzerman, Jonah, Alex, Judy and Len Klapwyk, Johnson, his brother Kenny, Taylor Williamson, Leo Howard and Olivia Holt. A mission to Surrey ultimately pressures the group to abandon the camp in search of safety. Dark Days Ahead After searching for a safe haven for the last 8 months, the group settles down in an abandoned plantation house. While sweeping the woods surrounding the house, Leo Howard is bitten, prompting Ryan to hack his leg off. In the time that follows while waiting for Leo's fate, Ryan and company discover that the living can be just as dangerous as the mindless zombies roaming the landscape. Eventually, a zombie herd storming the plantation house forces Ryan, Ashleigh and the others to abandon their temporary home. They remain separated for a short time before regrouping on the highway. Survivors of the Dead In the past year since the beginning of the zombie apocalypse, some things have changed for Ryan and his group of survivors. New people have been welcomed into their group, and the search for safety continues. Along the way, they face many challenges that will test the limits of their faith. But it is only Ryan's confidence that they will make it that keeps them going. A search for a missing friend leads them to a well defended police station, where they meet former police officer Andrew West, who agrees to let them camp there while they search for their friend. What transpires next may decide whether or not Andrew will become another ally or a threat to the group's stability. Dead Hope Hope doesn't always last in the post-apocalyptic world. The group learns this as tensions rise between the survivors during their time in the police station. Jonah has taken an interest in Ashleigh, putting him and Ryan at odds. The real test might be on how well Ryan can maintain stability in the group and keep a healthy friendship with Jonah. Ryan is forced into a difficult position when Ashleigh tells him that Jonah thinks "Ryan will get her killed." Ryan doesn't know how to react to this, but when an argument turns into a physical fight during a run, Ryan begins seeing truth in Ashleigh's words. It is only days later when Jonah lures Ryan into the woods to kill him. Ryan catches on and strikes first. "You did this to us! You caused this to happen!" Ryan yells as Jonah bleeds out. He is distracted by Lizzie's appearance before Jonah turns. Lizzie saves Ryan by shooting the reanimated man. Following this, plans to leave the station are made. Questions are raised when Ryan reveals the story behind Jonah's death, and an offer to leave is made. "If you're stayin', then this isn't a democracy anymore," Ryan tells them when nobody takes the offer. With no options left, the group continues on the road. Rising Apocalypse Recent struggles have caused distrust and loss of faith in the group's current leadership. After the events that took place in the police station, new challenges are discovered. Back on the road again, the group struggles to stay together. It soon becomes clear that finding a safe haven may not be too easy a task. Towards the end, while splitting up to find supplies, Olivia Holt stumbles upon a secure-looking, but overrun Prison. She brings the rest of the group to the hill overlooking it, and despite Ashleigh's protests, Ryan believes that it's good enough, ending Dead World Apocalypse with the last lines in the volume, "it's perfect. We're home." Safety Behind Bars After Olivia discovered the "Canadian Correctional Facility" (otherwise known as the Prison) and with no other places currently available, Ryan deems it the perfect place to set up shop. After cleansing the Prison of all the roamers, the survivors believe that they have finally found a place to call home. Complications arise when they realize they are not the only ones in the Prison, but a group of Prisoners also occupies the Correctional Facility as well. Meanwhile, two survivors of the Surrey Christian Incident (Angelica Malagon and Sonja Marchinkow) are welcomed into the fortified town of Hoodsbury. Angelica sees a chance to live a normal life, but Sonja sees a hidden, more sinister side to The Governor, the town's elected-official. Dangers of the Outside After finally securing a livable home within the Prison, more tensions arise as the group discovers new outside threats. The town of Hoodsbury, ran by its ruthless leader, The Governor, might prove to be one of the toughest challenges they will face. When Sonja arrives at the Prison, Ryan learns about Angelica's survival and pressures her to take them to Hoodsbury. Arriving in Hoodsbury, they encounter the Governor, who soon reveals his true colors, wounding Ryan and imprisoning them. After various torture of Sonja, the Governor recruits his lieutenant Hanson to help them escape and discover the location of their camp. Sonja remains behind and confronts the Governor, engaging him in a fierce battle and taking his eye and right arm off. This drives the Governor into a state of near-death, prompting him to seek retaliation on her and Ryan's group. Dead Refuge The group barely manages to escape from Hoodsbury, returning to the safety of the Prison. While The Governor rallies the people of Hoodsbury against the Prison, Ryan spends time preparing his people for the upcoming battle. It is not long before the Governor's men discover the location of the Prison. Ryan finds that his people are still unprepared when the Hoodsbury Army arrives at their gates. A fierce firefight leaves them vulnerable, driving Megan, Andrew and Jack to leave. Sonja convinces Leo Howard to join her on a sneak attack on the Hoodsbury Army; however the attack backfires and Leo is captured. The Governor takes Leo as a hostage and threatens to kill him if he is refused access to the Prison. When Ryan doesn't respond, the Governor kills Leo Howard and retreats. The Hoodsbury Army promptly returns to the Prison, though the survivors are ready this time. Olivia is able to pick off the Governor's men, and Megan, Andrew and Jack return. The eventual firefight leads to the Prison gates coming down, forcing Ryan and his group to flee as their refuge is overrun by Walkers. After In the aftermath of the showdown with the Hoodsbury Army, Ryan and his group of survivors are scattered and sent on divergent paths, facing problems of their own. Ryan and Ashleigh, accompanied by Lizzie and believing Mika dead during the fall of the Prison, struggle to stay alive. Meanwhile, Sonja tries her best to overcome the feelings of loss while searching for Ryan. Johnson and Megan travel together, facing some tough challenges. Andrew finds himself alone with Mika and Jack. Only two miles from the Prison, Olivia bumps into Angelica (the last of the Governor's Militia) and successfully convinces her to help her find her friends. After leaving the overrun Prison, they encounter three new survivors who present an unbelievable opportunity for the group if they join them. Many challenges are confronted, and the greatest surprise of all is finding a sign and map leading to a supposed safe haven known as Terminus. No Sanctuary Members of the group successfully reach Terminus, but as Ryan, Ashleigh, Lizzie and Sonja arrive in Terminus, they discover a cannibalistic group. Reunited with the others (minus Jack, Andrew and Mika), Ryan declares that the Terminants are "fuckin' with the wrong people." When brought to a butcher's chamber and spoken to by Gareth, Ryan says he's going to use a machete with a blue handle to kill him. Their executions are prevented when Jack destroys a fuel tank. With Walkers storming Terminus, Ryan and the group take the opportunity to take out many Terminants on their way out. They are joined by Jack outside, who tells Ryan that "he needs to follow him right away." Reuniting with Mika, Ryan rekindles his friendship with Andrew. The group moves on, and Ryan edits a Terminus sign to read "No Sanctuary." An unknown amount of time later, David (the man from the Surrey Police Department) finds the sign and walks into the woods. Four Walls and a Roof Sometime after their escape from Terminus, the group meets Pastor Jacob Stokes. Mark Shewfelt shares his mission objectives (Zach knows a cure, and must be brought to Washington) with Ryan, who agrees to help. Ryan also forgives Angelica for helping attack the Prison and accepts her as a member of the group. But when Taylor goes missing during a supply run, the group realizes that they are being watched. Taylor is later left outside the church with her left leg missing. She tells them about Gareth and the surviving Terminants. Ryan comes up with a plan to gain the upper hand. Things don't go according to plan, leading to a slaughter in the church. But with the actions they take to protect their own, these survivors may finally see their humanity torn to the last shreds. Following this, Mark departs with his companions to continue their mission, joined by Olivia and Angelica. Ryan promises to follow once Johnson and Jack return (the latter having found apparent leads regarding their missing friend). Slabtown Megan Tan finds herself in Surrey Memorial, where she learns that after being separated from Johnson, two officers found her passed out and surrounded by Walkers. The officer in charge of the hospital group, Dawn Lerner, says that because they saved her, she owes them. "The people we save always repay their debts," Dawn explains. But when Megan meets another survivor named Noah, who also owes the group, and learns that he wants to leave, she formulates a plan for both of them to escape Surrey Memorial Hospital. Troubled Times The mission to get Zach to Washington continues as planned. Mark expresses his gratitude to Olivia and Angelica for accompanying them. "We had a promise to keep," Olivia tells him. After encountering complications, the group takes refuge in a pharmacy, where members have a bit of bonding time and getting to know each other more. While preparing a fire truck as transport, the group is attacked by Walkers, and Zack discovers another method of dispatching the dead using large amounts of water. But the most shocking discovery of all could most likely be discovering that Zach was lying about a cure, thus putting tension on his friendship with Mark. Familiar Surroundings Johnson and Jack trail a vehicle with a white star all the way to Surrey. While investigating, they encounter a stranger named Noah, who robs them of their supplies. After tracking him, they successfully retrieve their supplies and learn that Noah escaped Surrey Memorial with Megan's help. Eventually, Jack is injured and taken by Officer Shepard and Officer Bello. With no other options, Johnson takes Noah and returns to the Church in order to get Ryan and the others. Consumed The group is first seen fortifying the Church while Ryan discusses his plan with Johnson and Ashleigh. Sonja volunteers to go in his place, but Ryan says he has to go. He leaves Sonja with Andrew, Jacob, Lizzie and Mika before they depart. Arriving in Surrey, the group uses Noah to draw three officers from the hospital into an ambush. Ryan and his group take Officers Shephard, Christine and Lamson into custody. The plan is to attempt to bargain with Dawn, but Shephard warns them that Dawn will not negotiate. Meanwhile, Jacob sneaks out of the Church and checks out the Terminants camp. He winds up leading a herd back to the church, and forcing the group to escape and barricade the zombies inside. While trying to determine their next course, Officer Lamson tricks Ashleigh and knocks her unconscious so he can escape. Unwilling to let him go, Ryan runs him down with a police cruiser and shoots him despite his pleas. He returns to the group and reports Lamson's death before informing them that nothing's changed. Crossed The story opens with Johnson talking with Officer Shephard, who offers to lie to Dawn about Lamson. Johnson calls Ryan over, and a further discussion leads to the plan being changed to a trade. Meanwhile, as the zombies begin to break out of the church, Mark and his group return, and the party decides to go join the rescue mission. With Johnson and Andrew watching from the roof, Ryan approaches Officers Bello and Dick, explaining that they have two of his people and he has two of their's. He offers a trade and says that he'll wait while they radio in. Only about ten minutes later, both groups meet in Surrey Memorial's hallway. As agreed, Ryan trades off Officers Shephard and Christine (who lied about Lamson as promised) for Megan and Jack. However, Dawn requests that Noah stays in place of Megan. Ryan protests, and when Noah offers to stay, Megan tries unsuccessfully to kill Dawn, resulting in her death. Johnson unhesitantly shoots Dawn in response. A standoff almost ensues, but Shephard stops it. Noah decides to take Ryan's offer of leaving the hospital with his group. As they exit the hospital, Mark and the others arrive to find Johnson carrying her body out. Angelica cries out as Ryan tries to comfort her, though at a loss of words as a result of losing his friend. To Fight For In the wake of their confrontation with the group of survivors in the Surrey Memorial Hospital, Ryan and his group are debating on what to do next; another one of their own is dead, and Zach was lying about knowing a cure. Ashleigh believes they go back to square one, which is finding a place to fortify against the dead. Andrew doesn't think they should keep doing that, reminding them about the Terminants and the Governor. With very little options, Ryan decides to go with Ashleigh's idea and noting Andrew's opinion. With the dead constantly at every turn, the group begins to put distance between themselves and Surrey, while occasionally stopping to rest during the nights. Downhill Trip To Be Announced Sanctuary To Be Announced Undead Zone To Be Announced Cast Surrey Christian Students *Joshua Hanson (deceased) *Matthew Grice (zombified) *Sydney Alberts (deceased) *Danielle Yzerman (zombified, deceased) *Rebeka Jantz (deceased) *Stefanie Daoust (deceased) *Carina Singh (deceased) *Karsten Seidel *Eric Vanderzwagg (deceased) *Alannah Kolarcik (deceased) *Joshua Lee (zombified, deceased) *Sydney Paul (deceased) *Carmina Bolinao (deceased) *Sarah Van der Ende *Leah Antonides Surrey Christian Teachers *Kevin Veenstra (deceased) *Mark Nill (zombified, deceased) *Josh Vandiermen (deceased) *Russell Hampton (deceased) Main Survivors *Ryan Lee *Ashleigh Yzerman *Lizzie Samuels *Mika Samuels *Olivia Hastings Holt *Johnson *Kenny (deceased) *Alex (deceased) *Jonah (zombified, deceased) *Judy Klapwyk (deceased) *Len Klapwyk (deceased) *Megan Tan (deceased) *Andrew West *Sonja Marchinkow *Angelica Malagon *Taylor Williamson (deceased) *Jack *Derik (zombified, deceased) *Brian Samuels (deceased) *Leo Howard (zombified, deceased) Post-Prison Survivors *Mark Shewfelt *Zach Porter *Carlie Olfert Hoodsbury Survivors *Phillip Jackson/The Governor (deceased) *Hanson (zombified, deceased) *Gabriel Harrison (deceased) *Bruce Cooper (deceased) *Timothy *Jimmy Blake (deceased) *John Warren *George (deceased) *Tony *Sara *Sid (deceased) *Gus (deceased) *At least 29 unknown Hoodsbury residents (most either zombified or deceased) Terminus Survivors *Gareth (deceased) *Axel (deceased) *Mary (deceased) *Martin (deceased) *Theresa (deceased) *Mike (deceased) *Albert (deceased) *Greg (deceased) *At least 35 Terminus residents (either zombified or deceased) Surrey Police Department Survivors *David *Jerry (deceased) *Allyse (deceased) *At least 15 unnamed people (either zombified or deceased) Surrey Memorial Hospital Survivors *Dawn Lerner (deceased) *Captain Hanson (deceased) *Dr. Steven Edwards *Noah *Officer Gorman (deceased) *Joan (zombified, deceased) *Gavin Travitt (deceased) *Officer Shepherd *Officer Bello *Officer O'Donnell (deceased) *Officer Lamson (deceased) *Officer Christine *Officer Tanaka *Officer Dick *Unnamed Police Officer (deceased) Other Survivors *Dave (deceased) *Tony (deceased) *9 unknown D.C. Scavengers (deceased) *66 unknown Terminus newcomers (deceased, cannibalized) Trivia *The book series appears to focus on both Ryan's and Ashleigh's perspectives. **In Slabtown, it appears to be focused on Megan's perspective. *It has been officially confirmed that Alannah Kolarcik ended up dying in School of the Dead. *According to the author, School of the Dead originally had an alternate ending where Ashleigh kissed Ryan again. It is unknown why this ending was not used. *Lizzie and Mika Samuels, exclusive characters from Season 4 of AMC's hit-television series The Walking Dead, appear in the book series. **They make their first appearance in Survivors of the Dead. **Their father's first name has been changed to Brian as to not confuse readers. **Ryan and Ashleigh become adoptive parents to Lizzie and Mika following their father's death. **Lizzie is currently the only kid in the book series to kill more than 1 living person. *''Kickin' It'' stars Leo Howard and Olivia Hastings Holt appear in the book series, introduced in Town of the Dead. **Leo Howard was later marked for death in Dead Refuge. **Olivia Hastings Holt later becomes a member of the main cast. *Ryan has had two best friends in the book series who often show faith in his abilities. Those two are: **'Caleb Meyerhoff': he acted as co-leader prior to Ashleigh's election. He trusted that Ryan could lead everybody to safety. He later sacrificed himself to save Ashleigh, resulting in Ryan and Ashleigh beginning a relationship. **'Olivia Hastings Holt': she later becomes a replacement for Caleb and becomes Ryan's closest friend and advisor. She often listened to his words and offered him advice to help him make decisions. *It is implied that Jonah is based off Shane Walsh from The Walking Dead television series. **Both were interested in the main character's wife/girlfriend. **Both tried killing the main character once or twice. **Both ended up being killed by the main character, and then killed after reanimation by one of the kids. *It's possible that the title of the book series, Dead World could be based off the hit video game series Dead Space. *Just recently, the author's real life friend Ashleigh Yzerman seemed to approve the idea of her and Ryan becoming a family in the series. *''Dead World'' is Ryan's first book series to feature more than 3 deaths, presumably over 200 deaths. *Fort Langley is rumored to debute in Sanctuary. These rumors have yet to be confirmed. *It is said that Olivia Holt is the group's best marksmen, being able to hit her target from miles away. * By the time of Survivors of the Dead, ''Ryan appears to have a stronger friendship/relationship with Olivia Holt. * Unlike their storyline in AMC's ''The Walking Dead, Lizzie and Mika do not wind up dead, instead surviving beyond the Prison and throughout the All-Out War story arc. Ryan and Ashleigh, instead, are successful in teaching Lizzie what Walkers really are, saving both her's and Mika's lifes. ** If they didn't succeed, Lizzie may've ended up killing Mika like she did in The Walking Dead Season 4. *Ryan and Ashleigh's romance changes drastically throughout the series. **From School of the Dead up to the climax of Dead Refuge they are simply boyfriend/girlfriend. **Ryan proposes to Ashleigh shortly before the Hoodsbury Army attacks the Prison, to which Ashleigh says "yes." **From the climax of Dead Refuge to the end of the book series, Ryan and Ashleigh become husband/wife. *''Dead World'' is said to be a remake of Ryan's Apocalyptia book series, which had been cancelled. **An unidentified alien species was included in Apocalyptia, but was excluded from Dead World for unknown reasons. *In Dead World Uprising Ryan and members of his group arrive to get guns from the Surrey Police Department, where they meet a group led by David. **Ryan offers David a chance to join his group, but David declines. **However, it was later announced that after everyone in his group died, David left Surrey to search for Ryan. ***David arrived at the Prison only to find it overrun and in ruins. ***David later found the Terminus sign that Ryan changed to read "No Sanctuary" a few weeks after the group escaped Terminus. ***David arrived at Jacob's church hours after Sonja, Andrew, Jacob, Lizzie and Mika left for Surrey with Mark, Carlie, Zach, Olivia and Angelica. *Taylor shares the same fate as Dale from The Walking Dead comic series. **Both were bitten on the shoulder off-page. **Both ended up being knocked unconscious by strangers and taken to a camp nearby. **It was confirmed that the people who captured Taylor and severed her legs for food were survivors from Terminus. *The town of Surrey was first seen at the end of School of the Dead and served as the central location in Town of the Dead. **Surrey was not seen again until Slabtown when Megan wakes to find herself in the Surrey Memorial Hospital. **Surrey is again not seen until members of Ryan's group go on a rescue mission to Surrey Memorial in order to retrieve Megan Tan. **''Consumed'' is the last time Surrey is seen in the book series. *Jonah was originally meant to survive instead of Andrew, but it was decided that Andrew survive for unknown reasons. *It has recently been implied that only a few characters will be alive when the book series ends.